


【瀚冰】这个腰我真的可以了

by HBSZDhb99



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBSZDhb99/pseuds/HBSZDhb99





	【瀚冰】这个腰我真的可以了

*看到匣子老师的细腰我又可以了  
*新手上路，乘车请系好安全带，避免不必要的碰伤（？）  
*我真的好喜欢铺垫，我恨

这是一场忽如其来的性爱。

不如说，热恋中的人对于性爱的渴求大多数时候是没有理由的。

高瀚宇回到家的时候季肖冰正往嘴里灌牛奶，黑色的高领毛衣掩住一半纤细的脖颈，却因为他抬头的动作拉长线条，喉结微微滚动。季肖冰喝完牛奶，放下杯子看着他，舔了舔沾在唇角的牛奶。

“回来了？”

季肖冰很适合穿黑色。

“大爷你居然偷偷背着我喝牛奶！”

高瀚宇一边走过去，一边在心里想到。

修身的黑色毛衣裹住他的腰，高瀚宇甚至怀疑只用双手就可以将那一截腰给握住。

太细了。

季肖冰被他委屈的样子逗得发笑，嘴里说着反驳的话:“牛奶好喝，我喝点儿怎么了。”

高瀚宇已经完全站在他面前，带着风尘仆仆的气息，心想:那这么说，季肖冰好吃，我吃点儿也没什么吧。

但他没有说出来，只是用这张本来应该说话的嘴去吻季肖冰。高瀚宇的手落在季肖冰的腰上，无意识地用手掌圈住他的腰，做了一个丈量的动作，原来不是完全能合起来，但是也很细了。

舌尖一痛，高瀚宇回过神来，就看到季肖冰被亲得水光潋滟的唇不悦地抿起，微喘着瞪他:“高瀚宇，你走神了。”

高瀚宇赶紧讨好地亲亲他的唇角，乖乖认错:“季老师，我错了。”他不敢说自己被那截细腰勾得失魂落魄，手却无意识地在上面摩挲，隔着布料把掌心微凉的体温传递。

不知道是不是高瀚宇的错觉，季肖冰好像颤抖了一下。他郑重地落下最后一吻，不舍地蹭了蹭季肖冰的颈窝，撒娇道:“我去洗澡。”

“不用了。”季肖冰抓住他的衣领，拉下他羽绒服外套的拉链，转眼就将那件厚厚的羽绒服扔在了脚边。

高瀚宇还没反应过来那句“不用了”是什么意思，胸前一痛，竟是被季肖冰捏了一下胸口。在床上滚过不知道多少回的两人对对方的身体心知肚明，而这种暗示性的动作在床上并不少见，高瀚宇肾上腺素迅速飙升，为即将发生的事情感到头晕目眩。他环住季肖冰的腰，又急又重地亲吻他的唇，吮得他嘴里的牛奶味都要消失殆尽，只留一点若有若无的奶香。季肖冰被吻得发出轻哼，无异于火上浇油。

季肖冰被抱着坐上料理台，那里还放着他刚刚喝空的玻璃杯，被两个人的动作一碰，滚进了一旁的水槽。但现在谁都没有心思去管这些细节，高瀚宇的手伸进季肖冰的毛衣里，被他炽热的体温吓了一跳，又忍不住停留抚摸。季肖冰被他摸得浑身颤抖，伸手抱住高瀚宇的脑袋，将他的发型压得更乱，“高瀚宇……你的手好冷！”

“季老师帮我暖一下就不冷了。”

高瀚宇已经开始顺着他的耳根往下吻，用不至于留下吻痕的力度传达爱意，季肖冰不喜欢被留下吻痕，无论是工作还是日常，被人看见总是不好，可是高瀚宇却对留下自己的印记有种迷之执着，只是好几次没控制住力道留下吻痕以后被季肖冰冷落了好几天，他就不敢再犯了。

季肖冰今天穿的是高领毛衣，高瀚宇吻到颈侧，鼓着青筋的脖颈好像一咬就能穿破肌肤，直抵血管，那块肌肤近在眼前，似蛊惑，他情不自禁地将季肖冰的毛衣领子下扯，在那片温暖柔软的皮肤狠狠地吮吸几下，留下泛着紫红色的吻痕，季肖冰察觉到他的动作，抓着他的头发往后拉，却不舍得用力，他现在整个人都软在高瀚宇的身上，最终还是放任了，只是嘴上不饶人，还得软绵绵地训话:“还有下次我肯定不放过你……”

“我等着季老师不放过我呢。”高瀚宇留下吻痕，又把毛衣领子拉上，好像什么也没发生，只有季肖冰知道，那里肯定是一片看起来暧昧的斑驳。

明天又得穿高领了，季肖冰想。

胸前忽然一凉，季肖冰啊了一声，那件黑色的毛衣就直接被推到了胸口以上，腰被高瀚宇一手环住，在他的胸上又捏又揉起来，捻得原本软软地陷在乳晕里的乳头翘起来，奶尖泛着点儿粉色，漂亮得像蜜桃，另一边的软肉更是被直接含进嘴里，将小肉粒吸得硬突出来。

季肖冰被吸得脑子发晕，胸口的酥麻电得他忍不住挺起腰，像是要整个把胸顶进高瀚宇的嘴里似的，嘴里却说着求饶的话，“高……高瀚宇，不要吸了，不要了……”

“季老师总是说谎。”高瀚宇在被他吸得硬挺的小肉粒上嘬了一口，引得季肖冰又发出猫一样的呜呜声，又去舔另一边的奶头，这下季肖冰的胸前湿漉漉的全是他的口水了。

“狗似的……”季肖冰迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句，被高瀚宇在胸口咬了一下，倒吸一口凉气，去掐高瀚宇的手臂。“你他妈还真是狗啊……”

高瀚宇“汪汪”叫了两声，把季肖冰翻了个身，让他趴在料理台上，两个人裤子都没脱，高瀚宇就隔着裤子用已经勃起的性器撞季肖冰的屁股，手不停歇地揉他的乳尖，听他呜呜的哭声。他不想伤着季肖冰，又玩弄了一会儿，他就伸手去拿料理台上的橄榄油，被季肖冰眼疾手快地抓住，又惊又怒地骂了一句“你给我放下……”骂完声音骤然减小，高瀚宇仔细一听，季肖冰说的竟然是：“我已经做过了……”后面扩张两个字没说出来，高瀚宇却已经无暇思考，他解开裤子，又拉开季肖冰的裤子，探寻着那隐秘的后穴，在已经有些湿润的穴口微微刺戳试探，确认那个小洞真的已经做好被进入的准备，高瀚宇就这么撞了进去。

高瀚宇的尺寸惊人，想要完全进去还是有些困难，但是也不妨碍他把季肖冰操得失语，在高瀚宇进来的一瞬间季肖冰就感觉自己要射出来，在以往的性爱中高瀚宇已经找准了季肖冰的前列腺，他知道只要顶着那一点季肖冰就会又哭又叫，一点都不像平时又佛又冷的季老师，他会边哭边骂高瀚宇，同时又喘出好听的呻吟，从喉咙里发出的甜腻啜泣像是在撒娇，只会让高瀚宇顶得更重更深。

但是今天他没有这么干。

高瀚宇没有急于抽插，只是一点一点地把自己的性器顶进季肖冰的身体，季肖冰被他的动作搞得快疯了，腰上一凉，那双揉着乳尖的手不知道什么时候掐住了他的腰，压着他的身体往下沉。季肖冰不止一次被别人说自己太瘦了，他对这种话一直没有实感，在这一刻他忽然意识到他是真的太瘦了，因为高瀚宇的手几乎将他的腰整个圈住，他感觉自己就像被控制住了一样。身体交合的地方热得像是要烧起来，然而高瀚宇却不给他一个痛快，那根东西还在往身体里顶，他有些心急，情不自禁地扭起腰来，却被高瀚宇牢牢制止，耳边传来高瀚宇低沉的声音：“季老师，你太瘦了，要多吃点。”

多吃点什么？

很快高瀚宇就给了他答案。

他的性器似乎终于顶到了最深处，然后是毫不留情地快速抽插，他抓着季肖冰的腰，小麦色的手和季肖冰奶白色的腰身形成强烈的肤色差，显得色情诱人。季肖冰的屁股都被撞得泛起红色，交合的地方更是湿淋淋地流下肠液，高瀚宇操得又凶又狠，找到熟悉的那点以后粗暴地用顶端碾磨，季肖冰被插得发出低低的呜呜声，最终放弃了似的尖叫一声，小腹抵着料理台，腰挺起来，精液一股一股的射在了地上。高潮过一次，季肖冰身体放松下来，有气无力地趴在料理台上。高瀚宇却不想放过他，掐着他的腰又深深地顶进去，嘴上也不停，咬住季肖冰被毛衣遮住的后颈，像狗似的又啃又咬起来，留下几个深深浅浅的齿印。要是以前季肖冰早就开始骂了，但现在他的高潮余韵还没有退去，软得像一摊春水任由高瀚宇摆布。

高瀚宇忽然加快了抽插的速度，季肖冰猜到他可能也要缴械，但他却因为他的动作再次勃起，后穴忽然一空，高瀚宇抽出性器，将精液射在季肖冰的腰上、背上，有一些甚至喷到了没有完全拉上去的黑色毛衣上。高瀚宇喘着气，从喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声，像某种动物一样，季肖冰以为他要撒娇，下一秒却又被那根再一次勃起的性器顶得哭喊不已。

第二天，季肖冰起来洗澡，一看镜子简直想把那个一大早就出门工作的大猪蹄子炖了。也不知道高瀚宇因为自己说不准留印记的话憋了多久，他的颈侧锁骨都是紫红色的吻痕，胸口还有个浅浅的牙印，腰的两边更不用说，在昨晚高瀚宇的爱不释手下硬是被掐得留下红色的指痕，一看就是经历了一场激烈的性爱。季肖冰在心里默默地骂了高瀚宇一句长不高，认命似的拿出高领毛衣套上，盖住了他留的痕迹。

季肖冰对着镜子用手丈量了一下自己的腰，心想：他是不是真的该多吃一点了。


End file.
